Reloj biológico
by Ulises in silence
Summary: One-shot. Molly está a punto de tomar la importante decisión de si registrarse o no en una página web de contactos para encontrar pareja. ¿Qué pasará cuando Sherlock se entere?


**NOTA: **_**Sherlock **_**no me pertenece. Todo el mérito es del maravilloso escritor Arthur Conan Doyle y de los creadores de la serie. **

Molly Hooper. 31 años. Soltera y esperando al hombre perfecto. Parece una lista que resume toda mi experiencia en el complicado mundo del amor.

Esta situación es nueva para mí y, a decir verdad, no sé muy bien cómo afrontarla. Hasta ahora me conformaba con soñar, pero hace un par de días que mi reloj biológico grita como un histérico que necesito un hacer algo con mi vida sentimental.

"Vamos, Molly. Este es el momento. No vas a ser joven siempre"

Mi dedo índice vacila sobre el ratón del ordenador. Quizás esto no sea lo correcto; quizás tenga que pensarlo en casa con la cabeza fría. Lo cierto es que me siento un poco estúpida escribiendo un párrafo sobre mí en una página de contactos de internet.

Susan, la recepcionista de Barts, ha encontrado pareja a través de la red. Dice que cuando las oportunidades no se presentan hay que salir a buscarlas. Al principio no le di demasiada importancia, de hecho pensé que resultaba bastante gracioso. Sin embargo, ahora que la veo tan feliz junto a un hombre maravilloso, no puedo evitar preguntarme si verdaderamente tenía razón.

Yo, no obstante, también conozco lo que es estar enamorada, aunque de una manera distinta. Lo mío es más bien un amor no correspondido que jamás será posible, pues de todos los hombres que había en este planeta, mi corazón tuvo que prendarse de Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock no encaja en lo que muchos describirían como _normal. _Disfruta experimentando con cadáveres y persiguiendo asesinos en serie. Y es un excelente detective que es capaz de contarte tu vida entera con solo una mirada.

He de reconocer que no he parado de pensar en él desde que entró en la morgue de Barts con ese abrigo oscuro tan elegante.

La pantalla sigue expectante ante mí. Este es uno de los mayores dilemas a los que me he enfrentado. Igual ya es tiempo de dejar de construir castillos en el aire con Sherlock Holmes y centrarme en buscar a alguien que realmente me quiera.

-Tengo que examinar un cadáver.

Doy un respingo al escuchar su voz. Sherlock Holmes acaba de entrar por la puerta de la Morgue.

-Sí... enseguida.

Me levanto corriendo del taburete y me dirijo a la pared de los cajones de metal.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?-pregunta-Espera, déjame adivinar. Por la forma en la que te tiemblan las manos yo diría que te he sorprendido en mitad de algo importante, probablemente una decisión que podría cambiar tu vida. La respuesta, sin duda, está en el ordenador.

Noto que la sangre se agolpa en mis mejillas. Debería haber tenido más cuidado.

Sherlock ignora por un minuto lo que venía a hacer y camina hacia la mesa donde está el ordenador. La luz mortecina que emite la pantalla se refleja en su cara.

-Vaya, Molly. Jamás pensé que llegarías a este punto...

Yo no contesto, solo miro mis pies aún más avergonzada. Ahora me espera una lluvia de desafortunados comentarios por parte de mi querido detective.

-Bueno... de verdad que no es lo que parece...-me atrevo a decir al fin.

Él simplemente se aparta de la pantalla y vuelve junto a mí. Sus fríos ojos azules me están perforando.

-Escúchame bien, Molly Hooper. Tú no necesitas una ridícula página web de citas para encontrar un novio. Tienes encantos de sobra.

Me quedo allí como una boba sin reaccionar con el corazón desbocado. Es científicamente imposible que Sherlock Holmes me haya dicho algo así.

-Lo han traído recientemente. Se llama Alan Harrington.

Sherlock se da la vuelta para señalarme el cadáver que hay en la camilla del fondo.

Le acompaño para mostrarle el cuerpo. Estoy sonriendo como una tonta.

-Por cierto, creo que necesitaré la fusta.

**Este ha sido mi primer fic de **_**Sherlock. **_**Es simplemente una idea que se me ha pasado por la cabeza y pensé que sería divertido ver a la pobre Molly buscando novio en una página de contactos. Espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
